


Where Could Cas Be?

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute boyfriends Dean and Cas being childish, fluffy and playful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Could Cas Be?

"Ohhhh Cas, where are you?"

Cas giggled from inside the closet - probably not the best place to hide from his boyfriend.

"Cas, I know you ate the pie I was saving for later, just come out, I wanna talk!"

"My sweet, sweet angel, please show yourself!" Dean cooed.

Dean sighed loudly, sounding slightly annoyed.   
"Now, where could he be?" Dean faked confusion, clearly checking for him everywhere but the closet.

Cas smiled goofily, his boyfriend is such an idiot. 

A sudden swing of the door in front of Cas' face shocked him before he was lifted over Dean's shoulder and thrown onto the king sized bed in a split second.

"There you are," Dean winked down at Cas, a huge smirk playing on his lips, "hiding were we?"

"Nohoho, definitely nohot." Cas giggled.

"Yes you were, and I know why!" Dean chuckled, waiting for a reply.

"Why?" Cas asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because, Cas," Dean started, poking Cas' tummy with each following word he spoke "You. ate. my. pie." Dean smiled as Cas exploded into a giggly mess.

"You eheheat enough pie alreheheady" Cas managed to say through his giggles.

"What did you just say?" Dean mock gasped, pulling an angry face at Cas and momentarily stopping the tickling.

"You heard me, chubby." Cas smirked, pulling his tongue out at Dean.

"That's it," Dean cracked his knuckles, "I'm gonna have to punish you for being so disrespectful to your boyfriend."

"Let's see.." Dean hovered his fingers over Cas' exposed torso. "Where first?"

"Nohoho please" Cas chuckled.

"I'm not even touching you, why are you giggling so much? You're just adorable aren't you?"

Before Cas got a chance to reply with another sarcastic remark, Dean dug his fingers mercilessly into Cas' sides, moving up to his ribs a few seconds later.

"NO- Nohot theheheree!" Cas almost begged.

"Where then?" Dean smiled evilly down at Cas. "I know.. how about.." Dean eyed up Cas' body, trying to remember which ticklish spot was his worst. "Here."

Dean pinched and scratched at Cas' thighs and hips, emitting a long line of various gasps and squeaks, followed by constant, insanely loud laughter.

"You're just sooo damn ticklish! I love it." Dean teased.

He leaned down, blowing a raspberry into Cas' stomach, listening closely to the squeal that followed it.

As Cas was finding it harder to catch his breath, Dean slowed down, tracing a single finger up and down the same patch of skin on his tummy.

Dean then licked the spot he just tickled and kissed Cas' tummy multiple times.

"My pie is in there." Dean pouted at Cas, poking his tummy again. 

"It was delicious, Dean." Cas smiled innocently.

"You'll so pay for that.. later though, I'm going out to buy some more pie, you coming?" Dean grinned.

Cas just rolled his eyes, getting up to put his shoes on, then rolling his eyes again when Dean ruffled his hair.


End file.
